Shooting Star
by haxelpyro
Summary: Luhan adalah seorang anak lelaki yang berumur 12 tahun. Sehun adalah idola cilik berumur 10 tahun. Apa jadinya ketika kedua orang mereka menikah? Warn : Yaoi inside, HunHan, my first fanfic, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

This FF's original from imajinasi Pyro sendiri.

Shooting Star

Main Pair : HunHan.

Another : EXO member

Length : 1/?

Summary : Xi Luhan, anak lelaki yang masih berumur 12 tahun ini menyukai idola cilik bernama Oh Sehun yang umurnya berbeda dengannya 2 tahun. Kegilaannya terhadap Oh Sehun berakhir setelah mengetahui sifat asli bocah ini. Ibunya yang bekerja sebagai CEO agensi bintangnya sendiri, menikah dengan ayah seorang Oh Sehun yang akhirnya menjadikan Luhan sebagai kakak tirinya. Sehun tidak pernah menyukai kakaknya ini yang terlihat norak di matanya. Bagaimana akhirnya, jika Luhan kabur dari rumahnya untuk membuktikan Sehun bahwa ia akan menyusul karir adiknya ini? akankah kebencian Sehun berubah menjadi sebuah perasaan berbunga ketika bertemu Luhan lagi setelah 5 tahun lamanya berpisah?

BE CREATIVE, DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR

Chapter 1

Siang yang cerah dengan terik matahari yang panas tak tertahankan, membuat anak lelaki manis benama Xi Luhan menyipitkan matanya. Ia menatap langit yang terlalu cerah itu sebelum masuk ke rumahnya yang terlalu megah dan mewah.

" untuk apa eomma memanggilku… biasanya ia sibuk mengurus pekerjaan para artis-artisnya." Luhan menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya ia masuk ke dalam rumahnya itu dan disambut seperti biasa oleh pembantunya yang ia sering panggil bibi Kim, sedang mebersihkan rumahnya.

" apakah eomma sudah pulang?" tanyanya kepada bibi Kim. " nyonya belum pulang, tuan muda. Terakhir kali ia pulang pagi buta dan segera berangkat kembali." Jawab bibinya yang kini ditatap oleh Luhan dengan perasaan tidak percaya. " dia itu ibuku atau tidak, hah?! Melihat anaknya saja jarang!" Luhan mengeluh dan melemparkan tasnya ke sembarang arah. Ia segera berlari menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai 3. " ia menyuruhku untuk pulang cepat dan dimana sebenarnya eomma sekarang, hah?" Luhan menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya ke ranjang empuknya.

Luhan masih berumur 12 tahun. Ia adalah anak tunggal dari seorang pasangan yang bernama Tiffany, dan Nickhun. Sayangnya, mereka bercerai karena kesibukan yang melanda keduanya. Luhan memilih untuk mengikuti ibunya yang bekerja sebagai CEO dari SMentertainment. Ya… Luhan adalah seorang penggemar yang sangat menggilai artis-artis yang berasal dari sana, terlebih lagi dengan seorang artis cilik yang bernama Oh Sehun yang memulai awal karirnya di agensi ibunya. Tinggal bersama dengan ibunya membuatnya berpikir bahwa mungkin ia bisa bertemu salah satu artis ibunya. Tetapi, semuanya salah. Luhan tidak pernah boleh ikut campur pekerjaan ibunya sementara ia ditinggal sendiri bersama pembantunya yang selalu bersih-bersih. Hidup sebagai anak tunggal memang tidak menyenangkan. Luhan hanya ingin ia hidup layaknya keluarga normal yang selalu makan malam bersama sambil tertawa ria.

Hari ini, Luhan diminta oleh ibunya untuk pulang sekolah lebih awal. Meskipun Luhan agak senang dengan permintaan ibunya, ia agak kecewa karena tidak bisa mampir ke fancafe terlebih dahulu hanya sekedar melihat artisnya sedang update news. Sekarang, ia sedang menatapi langit-langit kamarnya yang begitu tinggi. Memikirkan apakah ibunya baru saja berdusta kepadanya. Tak lama kemudian, ia beranjak dari ranjangnya dan menatap keluar jendela. Terlihat sebuah mobil sedan yang tampak asing dimatanya sedang memarkir di belakang halamannya.

" tuan muda, nyonya besar ingin bertemu denganmu di ruang makan." Suara bibinya terdengar dari luar kamar. " bilang kepadanya, aku segera turun bi." Jawab Luhan. Ia menuruni anak tangga satu per satu dan melihat apakah ibunya benar-benar berada di ruang makan. " eomma." Panggilnya pelan. " my baby dear!" ibunya memeluk Luhan. Tetapi pandangan Luhan belum terlihkan dari seorang namja yang tengah menatap mereka. Tiffany akhirnya sadar apa yang membuat Luhan menatap penasaran. " oh, Luhan. Kenalkan, ini Donghae-ssi." Ucap Tiffany memperkenalkan. " annyeonghaseyo." Luhan membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan dan dibalas dengan senyuman hangat milik Donghae. Namja yang kelihatan berumur 30-an itu sangat tampan di mata Luhan. Bahkan, ia sempat berpikir jika Donghae menjadi ayahnya.

" Luhan, ada yang eomma ingin katakan.." ucap Tiffany pelan. " ada apa?" tanya Luhan. " emmh.. eomma.. akan menikah lusa." Ucapan Tiffany membuat mata Luhan membulat. " d-dengan siapa..?" tanyanya terbata. " Donghae-ssi." Jawab Tiffany to-the-point. "m-mwo.." Luhan masih terbata. Tentu, itu apa yang diimpi-impikannya tadi dan sekarang menjadi kenyataan. Luhan menatap Donghae dari atas ke bawah dan menelan ludahnya. " tidak apa, Luhan-ssi. Tidak usah dipaksakan." Tukas Donghae pelan. Bukan maksudnya seperti itu, Luhan hanya berpikir bagaimana jika kejadian 7 tahun yang lalu terjadi kembali dimana ibu dan ayahnya berpisah saat umurnya yang masih sangat kecil yaitu 4 tahun.

Luhan membuang pikiran buruknya jauh-jauh. " tidak apa-apa. Sungguh, aku bahagia bisa menjadikanmu appa baruku." Jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum kepada keduanya. " jeongmallyeo?" Tiffany mengelus punggung Luhan dan Luhan mengangguk dengan senyum yang terulas di bibir mungilnya. " kau akan bertemu dengan saudara barumu, Luhan." Ibunya menepuk kepala Luhan dengan sayang, dan Luhan mendengarnya dengan sangat bahagia bahwa ia akan mempunyai saudara yang setidaknya akan menemaninya.

" aku akan mempunyai saudara baru. Semoga ia akan menyukai Sehun seperti diriku~!^-^" tulisnya di wall akunnya. Banyak yang merespon seperti " chukkahae.." " buatlah ia menjadi fans Oh Sehun yang tampan!" Luhan tersenyum melihat jawaban para anonymous. " aku tidak sabar menunggu hari itu." Gumamnya pelan.

.

.

.

Hari yang ia tunggu sudah tiba. Ia sedang memandang ibunya yang terlihat cantik dengan gaun pengantin putih anggun dengan bunga mawar yang terletak di dadanya. " eomma, kau terlihat cantik." Lirih Luhan pelan sambil menatap ibunya. " gomawo my baby dear.." Tiffany mengecup kening Luhan. " kau juga cantik." " eommaaa~ aku ini namja! Aku tampan." Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tiffany terkekeh melihat baby deernya ini yang terlihat manis mengenakan tuxedo putih. " ehm.. ngoong-ngomong, eomma.. apakah salah satu artis eomma ada yang datang?" tanya Luhan berharap lebih. " eomma akan di hujat wartawan jika salah satu artis eomma datang, Luhan…" jawab ibunya lembut. Sementara yang mendengar mendesah kecewa.

Pernikahan pun berlangsung dengan Tiffany yang mengucapkan janji sucinya dengan Donghae dan mereka tertawa bahagia. Luhan pun turut senang melihatnya. " dimana ia?" ada seseorang yang sedang dicari Luhan, yaitu saudara yang sudah ditunggu-tunggunya. Ketika sedang melihat kesana-kemari sementara ibunya dan ayah barunya yang bernama Donghae sedang menyambut para tamu, ia melihat sosok seorang anak lelaki yang mengenakan tuxedo persis sepertinya. Anak lelaki itu lebih kecil darinya, dan mata Luhan membulat melihatnya. " s-sehun?!" pekiknya dalam hati.

" ah! Luhan." Tiffany menghampiri putranya yang sedang membeku menatap seseorang. " appa sedang memanggil saudara barumu. Ah! Itu dia." Tiffany melambaikan tangannya kepada seorang anak lelaki yang ia tatapi tadi. Donghae membalas lambaian istrinya. Mata Luhan dan anak lelaki tersebut bertemu.

" perkenalkan, my baby dear... Ia adalah saudara barumu." Jelas Tiffany seketika anak lelaki itu dan Donghae mendekati mereka. " Ini adalah saudara barumu, namanya Luhan. Ia lebih tua darimu 2 tahun, jadi bersikaplah sopan kepadanya." Ujar Donghae sambil mengelus punggung anaknya. " Luhannie sayang, ini adikmu. Namanya Oh Sehun."

Luhan masih membatu di tempat melihat seseorang di depan matanya, yaitu idolanya sendiri, Oh Sehun. " Luhannie.." panggil Donghae pelan yang menyadarkan lamuan Luhan. " n-ne.. appa." Jawabnya.

" ummh, Luhan.. begini sayang. Kau dan Sehun sepertinya harus pulang duluan. Eomma dan appa harus segera pergi untuk bulan madu." Tiffany mengelus rambut halus putranya sambil menatap Sehun juga.

" t-tidak apa-apa.. eomma.. appa.." jawab Luhan. Entah kenapa ia sangat gugup dengan seseorang yang dikenal sebagai idola cilik tampan berada di hadapannya, menatapnya.

.

.

.

" gaaah!" Luhan membanting pintu kamarnya. Ia sangat frustasi dan sangat benci dengan saudara barunya yang bernama Oh Sehun itu. " bocah menyebalkaaaan!" teriaknya frustasi. Suaranya tenggelam ketika ia berteriak di bantal besarnya.

 _Perjalanan pulang tadi, ia duduk di sebelah Sehun menaiki limosin milik ibunya. Luhan terus-terusan menatap adik tirinya tanpa henti dengan mulutnya yang agak terbuka sambil memperhatikan Sehun dari atas ke bawah._

" _umh, Sehun.. aku kakakmu. Namaku, Luhan." Ucapnya memulai pembicaraan. " aku tidak punya kakak senorak dirimu, asal kau tahu." Jawabnya dingin sambil memallingkan pandangannya._

 _Luhan serasa hatinya di koyak dalam-dalam. " uh, Sehun.." " aku tidak tau bahwa CEO mempunyai anak senorak dirimu." Tambahnya sambil tersenyum remeh menatap Luhan. Emosi Luhan memuncak seketika Sehun mulai memaki dirinya._

 _Oh.. ternyata bocah ini bermuka dua ya… idolanya yang selama ini ia gila-gilakan ternyata menjadi adik tirinya. Wajah tampannya ia dapatkan dari Donghae, appanya yang kini menjadi appa Luhan juga._

Luhan tidak bisa melupakan kejadian tadi, dimana seorang Sehun terus menghina dirinya. Luhan memang anak yang agak culun dengan kacamata ovalnya yang berlensa tebal dan jangan lupa poni yang seperti mangkuk. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang umurnya lebih muda darinya. Wajahnya tampan dengan matanya yang tajam dan juga rambutnya yang agak acak-acakan. Apakah benar seorang Oh Sehun masih berumur 10 tahun?

Luhan beberapa kali disebut cantik oleh ibunya sendiri saat melihat wajahnya yang tanpa kacamata dan juga rambutnya yang diikat seperti apel. Tetapi, Luhan masih mengatakan bahwa ia itu tampan dibalik penampilan culunnya.

.

.

.

" aku pulang." Ucap Luhan sambil melepaskan sepatunya satu per satu. " oh, tuan muda. Kau sudah pulang." Sambut bibi Kim. " eomm.." ia ingin bertanya tentang sesuatu namun ia ingat bahwa kedua orangtuanya tengah berbulan madu. Tiba-tiba, suara musik yang lantang terdengar dari pintu utama, membuat Luhan penasaran.

" bibi, suara apa itu?" tanyanya sambil celingak celinguk. " a-ah.. itu.. t-tuan muda Sehun.." belum sempat bibi Kim melanjutkan pembicaraannya, Luhan segera pergi untuk melihat halaman belakang yang luas untuk dipakai pesta.

" Oh Sehun!" Luhan terkejut ketika melihat halamannya sudah menjadi kapal pecah. Beberapa barang sudah berserakan dimana-mana. Pestanya sudah usai dan hanya tinggal beberapa artis yang tinggal untuk berbincang dengan Sehun, seperti Kai, Chanyeol, dan Minho yaitu artis-artis dari agensi ibunya. " siapa dia?" tanya Minho. Sehun menatap Luhan sekilas dan dengan enteng menjawab, " maidku." Jawabnya.

Luhan marah mendengarnya, dengan kesal segera pergi menuju balkon belakang rumahnya. " b-bukannya itu… kakakmu?" tanya Chanyeol. " biarkan." Ucap Sehun dingin. Kai yang melihat punggung Luhan makin pergi menajuh, mengikutinya.

" ya tuhan.. aku tidak menyangka kata-kata bocah itu sangat menyakiti hati." Gumamnya pelan. " hai." Sapa sesorang yang membuatnya kaget. " K-kai?!" " tenang saja.." ucap Kai. Luhan mengangguk dan masih menundukkan kepalanya. " Sehun itu tadi hanya bercanda. Tidak usah dimasukkan ke hati." Jelas Kai dengan nada membantu. " gomawo, Kai-ssi." Jawab Luhan. " tidak usah terlalu formal.. aku akan memanggilmu hyung." Ucapnya.

Luhan terkekeh mendengarnya. Ternyata, berbicara dengan Kai itu bisa membuat hati menjadi tenang. Tidak sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang geram melihat kedua orang ini akrab.

" aku sudah lama menjadi teman Sehun, hyung.. kau hanya perlu berperilaku baik dan ia akan suka kepadamu." Jelas Kai. " ooh.." Luhan membulatkan mulutnya.

Sesuai dengan saran Kai yang meskipun umurnya masih 10 tahun, Luhan sebagai kakak dari Sehun terus memperlakukan Sehun sebaik-baiknya. _" ini untukmu saja." " ah, Sehun. Mau kubantu?" " kau baik-baik saja, Sehunna?"_ tetapi kelihatannya usaha Luhan sia-sia karena Sehun selalu menjawab dengan dingin dan ketus _" tidak usah." " tidak berguna." " menyebalkan." " dasar norak."_ Itu adalah kata-kata yang dikeluarkan oleh seorang anak yang berumur 10 tahun.

Disaat emosi Luhan sudah memuncak, ia berbicara kepada Sehun berdua, dan to the point. " lihat, Sehun!" Luhan bericara kepada Sehun sekarang dengan tampang yang amat sangat marah. Tentu saja, karena mereka sudah tinggal bersama beberapa bulan dan Sehun sering mengatainya dengan kata-kata yang amat sangat tajam dan menyakitkan untuk di dengar.

" Sehunna.." panggil Luhan pelan. " jangan sok akrab denganku." Jawabnya dingin. " dengar ya, Sehun. Aku berusaha menjadi kakak yang terbaik di matamu." Ucap Luhan. " siapa juga yang ingin menjadikanmu kakak?" tambah Sehun dingin. " yak! Sehun!" bentakannya membuat Sehun terkejut.

Wajah Luhan memerah sambil menatap Sehun. " apa yang harus kulakukan Sehun.." tanya Luhan dan Sehun menyerngitkan dahinya. " untuk menjadi seorang yang baik di matamu?" tanyanya. " lakukan apapun terserahmu." Dan di saat itu juga, Sehun meninggalkan Luhan sendirian. Tetapi, ia memberhentikan langkahnya.

" atau.. kau bisa menjadi seperti diriku dan aku bisa mengakuimu menjadi orang yang sederajat. Mungkin aku juga akan mengakuimu sebagai kakakku." Jawab Sehun dan ia segera pergi.

Tunggu.. orang seperti dirinya? Luhan sudah ratusan kali meminta ibunya untuk menjadikannya seperti mereka. Tetapi, Tiffany selalu menjawab bahwa kehidupan seorang artis itu sangat berat dan Luhan hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya. Sekarang… apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk mengabulkan permintaan Sehun dan membuatnya menyesal telah menepak Luhan jauh-jauh dan memperlakukannya sebagai pembantu.

Tiba-tiba, handphonenya berbunyi. " hyung.." lirih Kai dari telfon. " ah! Kai.. ada apa?" tanya Luhan dengan nada yang khawatir. " hyung, tolong aku." Ucapnya. " Kai? Ada apa sebenarnya? Kau dimana hah? Aku akan segera kesana." Jawab Luhan dan ia segera mematikan telfonnya setelah Kai menjelaskan semuanya dan tempatnya berada sekarang.

" mau kemana?" tanya Sehun dingin. " menemui seseorang." Jawab Luhan. Luhan hendak melewati Sehun dan berhenti ketika mendengar ucapannya. " jangan terlalu dekat dengan sahabatku. Kau terlalu dekat dengan Kai. Aku tidak mau ia berteman dengan orang sepertimu." Ujarnya ketus. Luhan hanya menghela nafas.

" aku yakin ini terakhir kali aku mendengar perkataanmu lagi, Sehun." Gumamnya dan segera beranjak ke kamarnya. Ia segera memasukkan pakaian dan barang-barang berharganya ke dalam ransel yang besar, dan juga uang yang selama ini diberikan oleh Tiffany.

" selamat tinggal, eomma.. appa.. dan juga Sehun." Usai Luhan menulis sesuatu di secarik kertas, yang diyakini sebagai surat perpisahan, Luhan segera pergi mengendap keluar, dan juga tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun. Ia akan kabur dari rumah untuk mengikuti audisi sebagai trainee baru dan juga akan bertemu dengan Kai.

" Kaiyya, ada apa?" tanyanya yang menatap wajah muram Kai di hadapannya. " hyung… manajer dari agensi lamaku menentangku. Ia berkata bahwa mereka kekurangan artis untuk membentuk sekelompok grup unit baru. Mereka berkata akan memberikanku keputusan untuk kembali ke agensi mereka dan meninggalkan agensiku yang sekarang. Jika aku tidak membuat keputusan dalam seminggu dan tidak menandatangani kontrak, mereka akan menghancurkan SM bersama artis-artis mereka." Jelas Kai. " aku masih berumur 10 tahun.." gumamnya pelan sambil tersenyum pahit.

Melihat diri Kai yang begitu tersiksa, Luhan segera turun tangan. " Kaiyya, jangan khawatir." Luhan mengambil file yang berisi kontrak itu. " aku akan menggantikanmu." Ucapnya sambil menandatangani kontrak itu dengan cepat.

" hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan..?" Kai terkejut melihat tingkah laku nekat Luhan. Dengan tanda tangannya itu, ia resmi menjadi trainee agensi lama Kai yang bernama StarShipEntertainment. " Luhan hyung!" Kai menatap Luhan dalam-dalam dengan mata yang mulai berair.

Luhan melepas kacamatanya dan segera menjawab Kai. " jaga Sehun dengan baik, Kaiyya." Luhan memeluk Kai dengan hangat dan bergegas pergi menuju StarShipEntertainment untuk menyerahkan kontraknya itu.

 **TBC**

ini FF pertama Pyro, jadi maklumi saja kalau ada yang menganggap aneh._.

see yaa in next chapter!

mind to Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**This FF's original from imajinasi Pyro sendiri.**

 **Shooting Star**

 **Main Pair : HunHan.**

 **Another : EXO member**

 **Length : 2/?**

Chapter 2

Pagi hari yang cerah di XOXO High School, para siswa sudah berdatangan dengan kendaraan pribadi mereka. Mobil audy berwarna merah memasuki parkiran yang dipenuhi oleh para artis-artis SM. Namja berwajah datar dengan rahangnya yang tegas dan sorot matanya yang tajam, keluar dari mobil tersebut.

" yak! Oh Sehun.. kau ini masih junior, hah! Mengapa sudah membawa kendaraan sendiri segala?!" celetuk namja tinggi bertelinga seperti peri. " wah.. lihat sendiri siapa yang selanutnya datang." Namja yang dipanggil Oh Sehun itu menunjuk mobil yang baru masuk ke parkiran.

Dengan rasa PEDEnya, namja berkulit tan eksotis keluar dari mobil tersebut. " annyeong~" sapanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata. " ya ya ya! Aish! Jinjja.. junior yang tidak tau diri." Namja tinggi itu pergi meninggalkan mereka Karena merasa kesal.

XOXO SHS adalah sekolah yang dipenuhi oleh para artis. Ingat, sekolah ini hanya untuk artis. Terkecuali oleh orang-orang konglomerat seperti anak bangsawan ataupun anak dari seorang manajer atau CEO. Mereka bebas masuk ke sekolah mewah ini asalkan mereka adalah salah satu dari persyaratan.

Peraturan di sekolah ini bebas akan segala hal kecuali melakukan tindakan kekerasan. Sekolah ini juga anti papparazi, jadi mereka bebas melakukan apa saja. Para artis dan keluarga konglomerat mengetatkan peraturan seperti, junior pemula tidak boleh membawa kendaraan sendiri ke sekolah.

Pengecualian terhadap para artis SM, seperti Oh Sehun, Kai, Do, dan Tao. Mereka adalah junior di XOXO SHS yang paling terkenal. Bahkan anak seorang wartawan dipaksa bersekolah di XOXO SHS hanya untuk mengetahui kehidupan mereka di sekolah. Untungnya, mereka selalu waspada terhadap sekitar.

" hyung, kami ini artis kebanggan SM. Mengapa kau harus sewot?" rujuk Kai, namja yang tadi datang menggunakan mobil pribadinya. " terserah. Lihatlah aku 1 tahun lalu, Suho hyung yang mengantarkanku." Jawab Chanyeol yang mendiamkan kedua dongsaengnya yang mengikutinya.

" kau manja berarti." Celetuk Sehun yang dipukul pelan oleh Kai dengan tawa. " terserah kalian, aku ingin pergi menemui baekki." Chanyeol segera melesat entah kemana setelah mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirnya.

" hyung itu.. sangat menyukai namja ber-eyeliner sepertinya.. cih." Cibir Kai saat Chanyeol sudah pergi. " biarkanlah. Chanyeol hyung sudah jatuh cinta kepada namja bermulut besar itu." Jawab Sehun. " sehunna.. mungkin ini mendadak." Kai memberhentikan langkahnya yang membuat Sehun juga berhenti. " bolehkah aku bertanya?" tanya Kai. Sehun mengangguk.

" apa.. kau merindukan kakakmu..?" tanyanya. Sehun segera membuang mukanya dan dengan ketus dia menjawab, " dia bahkan bukan kakakku atau siapa-siapa. Ia hanya manusia lemah." Jawab Sehun. Kai hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Tetapi, tawanya hanya dibuat-buat, sebenarnya ia ingin menendang bokong Sehun sekarang juga.

5 tahun terakhir ini, Oh Sehun bukanlah idola cilik lagi. Ia tumbuh menjadi namja tampan yang diidolakan semua orang. Bahkan para yeoja tergila-gila kepadanya dan rela menjadi kekasih sementaranya yang artinya hanya dijadikan sebagai bahan pelampiasan saja

Mereka semua rela dijadikan kekasih Oh Sehun, dan itu semua membuat Sehun mengakui dirinya dicintai para yeoja. Semua orang mengetahui Oh Sehun, magnae dari grup EXO yang berisi 7 namja tampan.

Suho adalah leader dari EXO yang mempunyai wajah angelic. Ia adalah siswa terpintar di XOXO SHS yang selalu menjuarai peringkat pertama, membuat anak para dosen mendesah kecewa. Ia adalah hyung yang sangat disayang oleh para dongsaeng nya. Umurnya yang lebih tua 2 tahun membuat Suho menjadi contoh yang baik(?) bagi dongsaengnya.

Chanyeol yaitu member EXO yang bersuara bass dan tingginya diatas rata-rata para member yang lainnya. Ia bertelinga seperti peri dan sangat suka memamerkan senyumnya. Meski seperti itu, Chanyeol termasuk member yang sangat usil, dan juga kadang suka ngambek karena sebagian dongsaengnya yang tidak menurut dan susah diatur seperti Kai dan Sehun.

Walau begitu, Chanyeol kelihatannya memiliki soulmate yang tidak akan terpisahkan. Ya, namja itu bernama Baekhyun yang mempunyai suara emas dan suka sekali dengan item yang bernama eyeliner. Menurut Sehun, mendengar suara Baekhyun saja bisa membuat telinganya berdarah karena namja ini sangat suka berteriak. Entah kenapa Chanyeol bisa menyukainya. Baekhyun juga salah satu member EXO yang berperan sebagai main vokalis.

Zitao, atau juga dipanggil Tao. Namja panda ini pandai berkungfu(?) umurnya yang tidak jauh beda dari Sehun tetapi lebih tua, sering dibully oleh para membernya. Tao bisa dilihat sebagai namja tampan, imut, dan menyeramkan secara bersamaan.

D.O adalah namja yang tingginya kurang dari 2 meter*sama lah kayak Suho*, meskipun begitu matanya yang bulat seperti burung hantu melengkapi wajah cutenya. Jika salah satu dari Chanyeol ataupun Baekhyun mengerjainya, namja ini tak segan-segan memukul mereka dengan kekuatan supernya(?)

Kai, bisa juga dipanggil kamjong karena kulit hitamnya yang eksotis. Kai berperan sebagai main dancer di EXO membuat para fans terpekik ketika melihat wajah tampan Kai dan tariannya. Kai adalah orang yang pengertian dan juga ia sangat nyaman untuk dijadikan tempat bercurhat, sepertinya Sehun sangat nyaman dengannya.

Terakhir, yaitu Oh Sehun. Sehun adalah magnae yang dingin dan berwajah poker face. Bahkan jarang hyungnya membuatnya tertawa. Salah satu member nya yang membuatnya nyaman adalah Kai. Mereka sudah berteman selama 7 tahun lamanya. Setelah kepergian kakak tirinya yang bernama Luhan, Kai menjadi lebih perhatian terhadapnya, dan Sehun juga kelihatannya memiliki perasaan terpendam dengan sahabatnya ini. Entah karena mengapa, Sehun tidak tahu alasannya. Tetapi ia sangat bersyukur atas kepergian Luhan yang sampai saat ini belum kembali.

Eomma dan appanya, Tiffany dan Donghae, sangat merindukan anak tertua mereka setelah membaca surat yang ditinggalkan Luhan 5 tahun lalu. Tetapi Sehun masa bodo dengan semua itu, ia menganggap Luhan pasti gagal dalam menyusul karirnya.

Mengingat itu saja, Sehun tertawa remeh memikirkan kenyataan yang dialami kakak tirinya yang terlihat lemah di hadapannya. " yak! Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri? Magnae gila.." Baekhyun menegurnya. " suaramu yang bisa membuatku gila, hyung." Jawabnya dengan wajah datarnya. " aish." Baekhyun memukul Sehun pelan.

Para member EXO sekarang sudah berkumpul di kafetaria sekolah yang dipenuhi oleh makanan. " free time memang seperti surga ya.." ucap Chanyeol yang menatap sekelilingnya dipenuhi suasana tenang dan nyaman. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kai, dan Sehun sudah berada di kafetaria sekarang karena jam pelajaran mereka yang kosong.

" dimana Tao dan D.O?" tanya Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol. " entah. Mereka bilang ada urusan." Jawab Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan gadgetnya. " Kai, apa kau akan datang ke rumahku hari ini?" tanya Sehun sambil meminum bubble tea-nya. " tentu." Jawab Kai. Sehun tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Kai.

Tentu ia sangat senang bahwa Kai bisa menemani hari-harinya. Tapi kelihatannya, Kai hanya menganggap Sehun sebagai sahabat dekatnya. Tetap saja, Sehun belum menyerah memperjuangkan cintanya, sampai cinta sejatinya datang sendiri kepadanya.

" oh, D.O!" sapa Baekhyun ketika D.O kembali dengan urusannya. " dimana panda itu?" tanyanya. " entah. Kelihatannya, urusannya masih banyak." Jawab D.O dan ia mulai duduk disamping Kai. " hah.. coba saja Suho hyung mendapat free time seperti kita." Ujar D.O. " kenapa? Kau merindukan uangnya?" ucap Chanyeol dan terkekeh bersama Baekhyun. " mau mati, hah?" D.O menatap mereka dengan tatapan mematikan. " hehe.. mian." Mereka masih terkekeh.

" kudengar.. hari ini ada anak baru, ya?" tanya Chanyeol yang membuat semua orang menoleh penasaran. " jinjja? Woah.." " setahuku semua artis sudah bersekolah disini." Tukas Sehun. " semua yang kau tahu itu yeoja, bodoh." Jawab D.O. " mana mungkin aku tahu tentang artis-artis namja. Yang sebenarnya mereka kejar adalah aku." Jawab Sehun sambil tertawa. " cih, percaya diri sekali." Celetuk Chanyeol dan terkekeh bersama Baekhun.

" jadi… apakah ia namja?" tanya Kai. Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya. " dari awal kan aku yang bertanya kepada kalian!" jawabnya kesal. " darimana kau dengar tentang hal itu, park dobi?" tanya D.O.

" ketika perjalanan kesini, aku melihat para yeoja yang berlarian menuju kelas Suho hyung sambil berteriak kegirangan." Jawab Chanyeol. " cih, mentang-mentang tidak ada papparazi disini.. apakah mereka tidak malu? Dasar yeoja." Tambah Baekhyun.

" tidak mungkin. Lagipula, apa yang mereka lihat disana?" ucap Sehun menentang tetapi penasaran. " aku dengar.. mereka berkata ada anak baru. Aku tidak tahu ia namja atau yeoja, tetapi para yeoja menggila dan sudah dipastikan.. ia namja." Jelas Chanyeol sambil menatap gadgetnya.

" pantas saja dia namja.. tidak dikenal." Sehun kelihatannya benar-benar tidak suka dengan anak baru namja ini. Tentu saja, banyak yeoja yang berlomba-lomba untuk mendapat perhatiannya dan sekarang jika ada yang bisa mengalahkannya, hancurlah harga diri seorang Oh Sehun.

" aku harus tanya Suho hyung.." gumamnya dalam hati. " sudahlah sehun.. bagaimana jika ternyata ia yeoja?" ucap Kai menenangkan Sehun. Sehun tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Kai. Jika itu adalah namja, ia tidak mungkin seorang yang berada diatasnya.

Siapa yang bisa mengalahkan pesona Oh Sehun? Tidak ada yang bisa. Bahkan memikirkannya saja, dirinya sudah berapi-api. " aku ingin ke kamar kecil." Sehun beranjak dari duduknya. Sehun tidak benar-benar ingin ke kamar mandi. Ia hanya bosan menunggu waktu istirahat tiba dan bertemu dengan hyungnya yang seperti ATM berjalan itu.

Apalagi, ia mulai memanas mendengar Chanyeol yang membicarakan anak baru itu. " lihat saja.." gumamnya dengan rahang yang mengeras. " mungkin kau hanya anak seorang konglomerat, atau manajer.." Sehun masih menggumam dengan kesal. Ia bahkan tidak melihat arah jalan.

" ahw!" badannya seperti di tabrak oleh seseorang. Orang yang menabraknya menunduk meminta maaf. Wajahnya tak terlihat karena ia menunduk dan setelah itu segera mengambil kertas yang berserakan di lantai. Dari rambutnya yang pendek, ia terlihat seperti namja.

Awalnya Sehun tak berniat membantu. Ia hanya menatapi kertas yang berserakan itu dan namja yang mengambilnya dengan buru-buru. Tetapi, lama kelamaan ia merasa bersalah karena namja itu kelihatan panik dan kertas yang sudah dikumpulinya itu terjatuh kembali. Akhirnya, seorang Oh Sehun membantu namja yang kesulitan.

" aish, merepotkan." Sehun mengambil kertas yang berserakan itu. " terimakasih.." ucap namja itu dan masih terburu-buru mengambil kertasnya. Kegiatan Sehun berhenti setelah menatap wajah namja tersebut.

" cantik." Gumamnya saat menatap wajah yang ada di hadapannya. " ah, mianhae… aku terburu-buru. Terimakasih sudah mau membantuku!" ia berlari lagi menuju entah kemana, yang jelas Sehun tidak tahu itu.

" aku tidak tahu ada yeoja yang menyamar menjadi namja." Sehun memperhatikan punggung namja yang ia yakini sebagai yeoja, makin menjauh.

Bagaimana Sehun tidak tahu tentangnya? Ia mengetahui seluruh yeoja di sekolah ini. Mustahil jika ia tidak mengetahui yeoja secantik dia tadi. " siapa dia?" gumam Sehun. Yang hanya ia lihat tadi hanya rambutnya yang berwarna merah menyala yang terlihat cocok dengan wajahnya yang manis. Bibirnya yang berwarna merah plum itu tidak bisa menarik pandangannya.

Ia berniat mengikuti arah namja itu pergi, tetapi bel istirahat sudah berbunyi. Sehun akhirnya membatalkan niatnya. Sekarang, ada hal yang lebih penting. Ia harus bertemu Suho dan bertanya siapakah anak baru di kelas hyungnya itu.

" aku kembali." Sehun segera duduk di sebelah Kai. " eoh, darimana saja kau, magnae?" tanya Baekhyun. " bukan urusanmu." Jawab Sehun ketus. " yak! Aku ini sunbae-mu! Sopan sedikit!" Baekhyun benar-benar memukul Sehun, membuat Sehun meringis kesakitan.

" oh! Suho hyung!" D.O yang sadar kehadiran Suho, memanggilnya dan membuat para member lain menengok. Sehun pun segera menyuruh hyungnya duduk di sebelahnya dengan cepat. " ada apa?" tanya Suho.

" hyung, kudengar… ada anak baru di kelasmu?" tanya Kai. " siapa dia?" tambah Sehun. " oh, dia... Dia artis dari cina yang pindah kesini. Aku sangat menyukainya dibandingkan aku menyukai dirimu sehunna." Jawab Suho yang sekarang sudah memakan camilan milik Chanyeol.

" aish! Intinya dia itu namja atau yeoja, hah?!" tanya Sehun mulai tidak sabaran. " namja." Jawab Suho. " m-mwo?!" pekik Sehun dramatis. " matilah kau Sehun." Cibir Baekhyun.

" ehm.. lagipula, tidak mungkin ia bisa mengalahkan pesona Oh Sehun." Ucap Sehun percaya diri. " kan sudah kubilang dia lebih baik daripada dirimu Sehunna.. aku juga lebih menyukainya." Lanjut Suho.

" apakah hyung sudah melupakan diriku?" giliran D.O yang bertanya penuh harapan kepada Suho. " kau masih favoritku, Kyung.." D.O mengelus surai D.O dan ditatapi dengan tatapan tidak suka oleh dongsaeng-dongsaeng nya.

" dimana ia sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol. " siapa?" " anak baru itu." " ooh... sebelum bel istirahat, dia bilang ingin bertemu dengan kepala sekolah dan memberikan berkasnya." Jawab Suho. " paling sebentar lagi ia akan menyusulku." Tambah Suho yang membuat Sehun berapi-api.

Tak lama kemudian, datanglah Tao dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. " yaa! Zittao!" panggil Chanyeol. " darimana saja kau? Kenapa baru kembali sekarang? Sudah selesai dengan urusanmu?" tanya D.O.

" gege-ku yang berada di Cina baru pindah ke sekolah ini!" katanya semangat. Mereka semua bertatap-tatapan. " tunggu.. jadi, kau kenal dengan anak baru yang berada di kelasku itu?" tanya Suho dan dijawab dengan anggukan Tao.

" dia itu sebenarnya yang akan menjadi anggota EXO ke-tujuh, tetapi berakhir di kirim ke Cina dan ditukar denganku. Ah! Itu dia!" tunjuk Tao ke arah namja yang baru masuk ke area kafetaria dengan senyum manisnya.

Sehun merasakan déjà vu. Dimana ia melihat kembali mata yang indah dan dilengkapi dengan bulu mata seperti rusa. Rambut yang di cat berwarna merah menyala dan cocok dengan wajah manisnya. Tatapannya tidak bisa lepas dari namja yang sekarang sudah hampir dekat dengan tempat duduknya itu.

" Lu-ge!" Tao memeluk namja itu. " oh! Luhan, kau sudah selesai dengan urusanmu." Sapa Suho dan ditanggapi dengan senyum manis Luhan. " Lu…han.." Kai menggumamkan nama itu berkali-kali sambil menatap namja yang bernama Luhan itu dari atas ke bawah. " annyeoong." Sapanya kepada member EXO yang tengah menatapinya.

 _Terutama Sehun._

* * *

Pyro tau ini FF kepanjangan kayaknya :-: bagi yang menganggap FF ini agak kepanjangan, chapter selanjutnya bakalan di perpendek deh ceritanya.

Btw, enjoy and Review!

See you at next chapter!

 **maaf kalo ada typo dan typo dimana-mana**


	3. Chapter 3

**This FF's original from imajinasi Pyro sendiri.**

 **Shooting Star**

 **Main Pair : HunHan.**

 **Another : EXO member**

 **Length : 3/?**

Chapter 3  


 _Sehun merasakan déjà vu. Dimana ia melihat kembali mata yang indah dan dilengkapi dengan bulu mata seperti rusa. Rambut yang di cat berwarna merah menyala dan cocok dengan wajah manisnya. Tatapannya tidak bisa lepas dari namja yang sekarang sudah hampir dekat dengan tempat duduknya itu._

 _" Lu-ge!" Tao memeluk namja itu. " oh! Luhan, kau sudah selesai dengan urusanmu." Sapa Suho dan ditanggapi dengan senyum manis Luhan. " Lu…han.." Kai menggumamkan nama itu berkali-kali sambil menatap namja yang bernama Luhan itu dari atas ke bawah. " annyeoong." Sapanya kepada member EXO yang tengah menatapinya, terutama Sehun._

.

.

Shooting Star

.

Para member EXO sekarang sudah duduk di kafetaria bersama anak baru yang bernama Luhan. Sehun terasa familiar dengan nama tersebut, ditambah lagi Kai berulang kali menggumamkan nama itu.

Luhan

Tunggu.. bukankah itu nama kakak tirinya yang pergi dari rumah 5 tahun lalu? Tidak. Sehun tidak boleh memikirkan kejadian masa lalu. Ia berusaha membuang pikiran buruknya jauh-jauh dan menatapi namja yang sekarang sudah duduk di depannya dan Kai. Lagipula, Luhan masa lalu tidak mungkin seperti ini. Namja yang ditatapinya ini lebih baik 1000 kali daripada kakak tirinya.

" annyeonghasseyo, Luhan immida." Luhan memperkenalkan dirinya di hadapan para member EXO. Chanyeol terus menerus menelan ludahnya melihat Luhan yang begitu manis. Baekhyun pun tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari wajah Luhan. Apalagi D.O yang sedang mengangguk-angguk, dan yakin bahwa apa yang di katakan Suho sebelumnya benar. Sementara Tao sedang tersenyum lebar di sebelah Luhan. Ia kelihatannya sangat dekat dengan Luhan dan sekarang seperti menyatu dengannya seperti lem.

" hyung, ini para dongsaeng-dongsaengku." Jelas Suho. " kalian harus sopan kepadanya. Ia bahkan lebih tua daripadaku." Ujar Suho memperingati dongsaengnya dan mereka semua mengangguk.

Luhan tertawa melihat tingkah lucu mereka. " panggil saja aku hyung." Ucap Luhan dan mereka semua masih mengangguk-angguk. " gege-ku ini sangat baik! Aku bahkan tidak tahu ia akan pindah kesini. Seharusnya kau memberitahuku, ge!" ucap Tao sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan dengan manja menempel dengan Luhan.

Melihat kemesraan Luhan dan Tao, Sehun kelihatannya menjadi memanas. " apa kau seperti Amber? Yeoja yang berpura-pura menjadi namja?" akhirnya Chanyeol membuka mulutnya. Luhan hanya terkekeh mendengarnya. " yak, walaupun Amber adalah yeoja, kau tidak mungkin mengenalinya sebagai yeoja. Bahkan dengan identitas dirinya, ia lebih tampan daripada kau." Jawab Baekhyun.

Kai dan Sehun masih menatapi Luhan dengan intens. " wah.. lihatlah Luhan hyung, kau harus berhati-hati dengan bocah ini atau dia bisa menyerangmu. Lihatlah tatapannya.. menyeramkan." Tukas Baekhyun yang menyadari Sehun memandangi Luhan dengan intens.

" kau tidak akan bisa menandingi diriku." Akhirnya Sehun pura-pura membuang muka. " dia ini sangat pede hyung." Lanjut Chanyeol memberi tahu Luhan. " ooh.." Luhan membulatkan mulutnya. Sehun bersumpah, jika hyungnya masih melanjutkan tentang kejelekan dirinya, Luhan pasti akan menganggapnya menjijikan.

Ia berusaha tenang sekarang sambil meminum bubblenya. Sementara Kai masih menatapi Luhan. " ehm.." Suho berdehem untuk menyadarkan lamunan Kai. " apakah.. ada sesuatu di wajahku, Kaiyya?" tanya Luhan. Kai jadi salah tingkah, dan para hyungnya sedang tertwa sekarang.

Kecuali Sehun

" Kaiyya." Panggilan itu, terasa familiar. Kai bahkan terkejut bisa mengingat panggilan itu. " Luhan hyung." Panggilnya dan Luhan otomatis menoleh ke arah Kai. Sehun entah kenapa mulai penasaran dengan tingkah laku sahabatnya itu.

" wae?" tanya Luhan. " ani.. hanya memanggil." Kai juga mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia mulai mengeluarkan gadgetnya. " kau juga harus hati-hati dengan Kai, hyung. Dia mesum." Ujar D.O. " dan juga hitam." Tambah Sehun. Entah kenapa, ia ikut mengatai sahabatnya yang jarang ia hina.

" yak!" bentak Kai memukul Sehun. Luhan tertawa sambil menatap Kai. " mesum ya..?" sementara Kai menundukkan kepalanya tidak mau menatap mata Luhan. Sehun hanya bisa mencermati apa yang sedang terjadi disini.

" berhentilah menatapinya! Aku lebih tampan daripada si hitam ini!" gumamnya dan berharap Luhan mendengarnya.

Saat istirahat berlangsung, Tao menceritakan tentang Luhan. Segalanya tentang dirinya yang baik hati, manis, dan perhatian. Sementara Sehun tidak bisa tidak mendengarkan. Ia terlanjur tertarik untuk mendengarkan kepribadian namja manis ini.

" Lu-ge itu akhirnya kembali ke Negara asalnya. Ia berasal dari sini, asal kalian tahu. Ia juga memulai awal debutnya disini dan berakhir menjalankan promosinya di Cina." Lanjut Tao. " kau dari sini?" tanya D.O dan Luhan mengangguk.

Kai menoleh kearah Luhan yang masih tertawa bersama hyungnya. Ia terlihat ramah, dan pengertian. _Sama seperti Xi Luhan yang dulu._

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Para siswa siswi SHS memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Kecuali member EXO yang kini masih duduk santai di kafetaria.

" jam pelajaranku selanjutnya kosong." Ujar Suho. " begitu pula dengan kelasku, hyung." Jawab D.O. " sayang sekali… kami harus pergi hyung.." Chanyeol merengek dan Baekhyun mengusap pelan punggungnya.

" apa boleh buat. Ayo kita kembali, Chanyeolli." Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya dan diikuti Chanyeol. Mereka kembali ke kelas dengan tampang yang sulit dijelaskan seperti dunia yang sebentar lagi akan berakhir.

" Kai." Panggil Luhan yang membuat Kai sontak menoleh ke arahnya. " bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" tanyanya dan Kai mengangguk. Melihatnya saja, Sehun menjadi geram. Bukan geram karena Kainya yang direbut. _Tetapi karena Kai yang kelihatannya menyukai orang yang sama dengannya dan mereka kini tengah berdua._

.

.

" Kaiyya." Panggil Luhan sambil mengelus pipi Kai. Tentu saja Kai sangat terkejut dengan kelakuan Luhan yang mendadak menjadi seperti ini. Apalagi, ia sedang mengelus pipi Kai dengan lembut. " Luhan hyung.." Kai membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. " apakah ini kau, hyung?" Kai menatap mata Luhan dalam-dalam. Luhan mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum membalas tatapan Kai.

" hyung!" Kai memeluk Luhan dengan erat. Bahkan Luhan sedikit terkejut dengan tingkah Kai yang tiba-tiba memeluknya itu. Luhan hanya bisa membalas pelukannya.

.

.

" hyung! Kau seharusnya memberitahuku!" tukas Kai. Kini mereka sedang duduk berdua di atap sekolah sambil melihat pemandangan kota seoul yang terlihat jelas dari atas. " aku ingin memberimu kejutan." Jawab Luhan sambil mengelus surai Kai.

" bagaimana dengan Sehun?" tanya Luhan. " dia semakin liar hyung. Haha.." kekeh Kai dan Luhan hanya tersenyum. " kau semakin cantik hyung." Ujar Kai mengangkat dagu Luhan.

" katanya kau semakin mesum Kai. Berteman dengan Sehun memang membahayakan ya.." Luhan menurunkan tangan Kai dari dagunya. " terimakasih." Ucap Luhan. " terimakasih telah menjaga Sehun untukku."

" tidak hyung. Seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih karena kau memberiku kesempatan meneruskan kehidupanku dengan mereka." Ujar Kai membalas senyuman Luhan. Mereka membiarkan suasana hening tetapi tenang sambil menikmati sinar matahari yang hangat.

Diam-diam Kai mencuri pandang ke arah Luhan. Dilihatnya wajah yang manis itu dengan tenang. " hyung.. sayang sekali rambut cokelat madumu itu di cat menjadi warna merah. Tetapi, rambutmu yang sekarang juga terlihat cocok kok dengan wajah cantikmu." Ucap Kai sambil memandangi Luhan.

" sudahlah Kai.. aku sekarang sangat lega karena bisa melihat kalian lagi. Tapi sepertinya, aku tidak bisa menemui eomma dan appaku. Aku merasa bersalah bertemu lagi dengan eomma.. aku sudah mengkhianatinya." Jelas Luhan sambil tesenyum pahit.

" tapi kelihatannya mereka merindukanmu hyung." Tukas Kai dan Luhan dibuat terkejut. " heh.. tidak mungkin." Lalu, mereka dibuat hening lagi karena Kai masih belum terbiasa dengan reuni yang mengejutkan ini.

" kau banyak berubah hyung." Ucap Kai memecahkan heningnya suasana. " ya begitulah.. hidup menjadi artis itu memang berat. Benar apa yang dikatakan eomma. Tetapi mendengar perkataan Sehun 5 tahun lalu membuatku bangkit lagi, Kaiyya." Jawab Luhan.

Kai hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar Luhan karena ujung-ujung pembahasan mereka pasti adalah Sehun. Kai menjadi rishi jika Luhan terus menerus membicarakan tentang Sehun. Ia hanya bisa mendengarkan ucapan Luhan dan membuatnya senang.

Memangnya siapa Kai? Ia tidak ada apa-apanya untuk Luhan. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang mempunyai status sebagai adik tiri Luhan yang Luhan sendiri sayangi. " sepertinya kita harus kembali." Luhan akhirnya beranjak terlebih dahulu. " mereka pasti akan curiga jika kita berlama-lama disini." Ujar Kai dan merapikan seragamnya.

" ngomong-ngomong Kai." Yang dipanggil namanya menoleh kearah Luhan. " kau terlihat tampan." Hampir saja wajahnya dibuat memerah mendengar perkataan Luhan. Luhan pergi lebih dulu dan di belakangnya, Kai sedang memegang pipinya yang memanas.

.

.

" whoa... darimana saja kalian?" tanya D.O. Kai dan Luhan sudah kembali dan mereka sudah duduk di sebelah Sehun, dan Suho. " nanti jadi kan ke rumahmu?" tanya Kai kepada Sehun yang sedang menatap ke luar jendela. " terserahmu." Jawab Sehun agak dingin tanpa menatap lawab bicaranya.

Kai sendiri menjadi bingung melihat tingkah laku Sehun yang aneh. " kau ingin ke rumah Sehun setelah pulang sekolah, Kai? Bolehkah aku ikut?" tanya Luhan sambil menatapi Sehun dan Kai bergantian. " hyung.." lirih Kai berusaha memberhentikan Luhan. Ia bahkan bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika Luhan pergi ke rumah Sehun. Atau rumah lamanya.

" kau boleh ikut, hyung." Jawab Sehun. " jinjja?!" Luhan memekik semangat. " wah,Lu-ge.. kalian sudah terlihat dekat sekali. Apalagi kau dengan Kai. Apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?" tanya Tao dan entah kenapa Sehun jadi tertarik mendengar jawaban Luhan.

" hmmh.. aku hanya menawarkan Kai kerjasama denganku karena aku tertarik dengannya." Jawab Luhan. " kau tertarik dengan Kai?! Namja hitam ini?!" cibir Tao. " kau sebaiknya mengaca, panda. Dirimu juga hitam." Sekarang, giliran D.O yang menghinanya.

" yak!" geram Tao dengan kesal. Sementara wajah Sehun dibuat makin gelap mendengar jawaban Luhan. _" yang benar saja, manis! Diriku jauh lebih menarik daripadanya!_ " Sehun mati-matian untuk menahan amarahnya.

Tetapi, biarkanlah. Namja manis ini akan ikut ke rumahnya setelah pulang sekolah. " aku haus." Ucap Luhan. " ingin dibelikan sesuatu?" tanya Suho.

" aku bisa membeli sendiri. Apakah disini ada bubble tea?" tanyanya sambil mencari tempat yang menjual bubble tea. " ah, aku juga haus. Ayo membeli bubble tea bersama, hyung." Jawab Sehun.

" bukankah tadi kau baru minum?" celetuk Tao. " diam kau. Hari ini sangat panas jadi tenggorokanku mongering." Jawab Sehun cepat. " baiklah. Mari kita beli!" Luhan menjadi semangat untuk pergi membeli bubble tea.

Sebelum ia pergi bersama Sehun untuk membeli minuman favoritnya itu, Kai berbisik kepadanya untuk berhati-hati. Luhan pun mengangguk dan segera pergi bersama Sehun.

" kau ingin beli rasa apa?" tanya Sehun. " taro." Jawab Luhan cepat. " kau tunggu disini." Sesuai ucapan Sehun, Luhan menunggunya di meja terdekat. Selagi Sehun membeli bubble teanya, Luhan terus memandangi Sehun dari atas ke bawah.

Sudah lama sekali Luhan tidak melihat Sehun. Adik tirinya ini sudah berubah menjadi namja yang sangat tampan. Tingginya bahkan melebihi tinggi Luhan. Lihatlah wajah yang rata itu, tampak cocok dengan wajah tampannya.

Luhan ingin sekali dekat dengan Sehun. Ia bahkan bermimpi menemani hari-hari Sehun sebagai kakaknya. Mengingat masa lalunya yang agak kelam bersama Sehun.. Luhan mengundurkan mimpinya.

Ia berpikir dua kali. Bagaimana jika ia tahu bahwa namja yang berubah menjadi manis ini sebenarnya adalah kakak tirinya yang culun dan lemah? Sehun pasti akan menjauhinya.

" kenapa kau melamun?" tanya Sehun. " a-ani.." Luhan membuang pandangannya ke sembarang arah. " apakah wajahku setampan itu?" tanya Sehun percaya diri. " ya kau memang tampan." Jawab Luhan dan Sehun tidak menyangka Luhan mengatakan hal itu. " kau juga cantik." Balas Sehun sambil memberikan minuman rasa taro nya.

" aku ini namja, eoh!" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengambil minumannya dari tangan Sehun. Mereka berencana untuk kembali ke tempat duduk yang diduduki oleh keempatnya, tetapi Sehun menahan tangan Luhan untuk pergi.

" kita minum disini." Ujar Sehun sambil menatap Luhan. Awalnya Luhan agak bingung dengan Sehun, tetapi ia mengambil kesempatan ini untuk berdua dengannya dan mengetahui kehidupan Sehun lebih lanjut.

" maaf aku tidak bisa memanggil namamu." Ucap Sehun tiba-tiba. " apa alasannya?" tanya Luhan sambil meminum bubble teanya. " aku mengingat masa lalu, hyung. Dulu ada seseorang yang lemah dan bahkan tidak pantas kuingat dirinya. Tetapi apa boleh buat, dia meninggalkan kesan yang menarik karena mau menjadi sepertiku." Ujarnya tertawa.

Dari perkataannya saja, Luhan bisa tahu bahwa yang ia bicarakan adalah dirinya. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum dan memberikan Sehun sinyal untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. Sebenarnya, hati Luhan sekarang sangatah pilu. Sakit sekali mendengar adiknya mengatakan itu.

" ya, entah kenapa ia itu sangat menarik perhatian sahabatku. Hal itu membuatku geram, memangnya siapa dia ikut campur tentang kehidupanku. Sebenarnya.. hal yang membuatku geram ialah, ia sangat sok baik. Entah kenapa aku sangat tidak suka dirinya dengan senyum palsu di wajahnya. Untungnya saja, aku bisa menyingkirkan dia dari kehidupanku selama 5 tahun. Hidupku sangat tenang, asal kau tahu hyung." jelas Sehun sambil terkekeh.

Pandangan Luhan mulai memburam. Selama Sehun bercerita, entah mengapa air matanya ingin rasanya terjatuh. " hyung?" panggil Sehun. " n-nde Sehunna.." jawab Luhan sambil mengusap matanya agar air matanya tidak terjatuh. " tolong jangan memanggilku dengan nada seperti itu, hyung. Mengingatkanku dengan masa lalu." ujar Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk pelan. " baiklah Sehunnie." Luhan tersenyum kepada Sehun.

tidakkah Luhan tahu, bahwa Sehun sangat menyukai senyuman yang terulas di wajah manisnya itu? Sehun juga menatapnya dengan intens seperti ingin menyerang Luhan. Ia terus mengamati namja manis yang sedang duduk di depannya ini sambil meminum bubble teanya. _" mungkin dia akan memuaskanku. Apa yang harus ku lakukan dengan Kai ketika sampai rumah?"_ gumam Sehun.

Rencananya, Sehun akan berduaan dengan Luhan ketika sampai di rumahnya. Ia ingin Kai pergi secepatnya dari rumahnya ketika Luhan sedang berada di kamarnya. Bayangkan jika Sehun mengurung Luhan di kamarnya dan membuatnya memanggil nama Sehun berkali-kali karena diberi obat perangsang. Mesum sekali otakmu Oh Sehun.

" Luhan hyung!" panggil seseorang yang membuat Luhan bahkan Sehun menoleh. _" sial, Kai mengapa kau terus menerus muncul, hah?!"_ umpat Sehun dalam hati saat sahabatnya tiba-tiba muncul. Bukannya sebenarnya Sehun itu menyukai Kai...? _sayang sekali hatinya sekarang sudah berpindah ke namja manis ini._ Tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesona Luhan. Bahkan Oh Sehun seorang player saja tidak bisa menolaknya.

" hyung, ku kira kau tersesat. Syukurlah kau bersama Sehun." ucap Kai. " memangnya aku anak kecil, hah? pakai tersesat segala.." jawab Luhan sambil tertawa. " kan ku kira, hyung.. Ayo kita kembali, hyung. Bisa-bisa si panda itu mati cemburu melihat kemesraan Suho hyung dan Kyungsoo hyung." ujar Kai sambil menarik tangan Luhan.

Sehun hanya bisa menatapi Kai yang sekarang sudah berjalan di depan sambil menggandeng tangan Luhan. Luhan bahkan menggantinya menjadi rangkulan di lengan Kai. Sehun rasanya ingin melempar Kai dengan bubble teanya dan membawa Luhan jauh-jauh. " darimana saja kau, Lu-ge?! bisa-bisa aku mati sendiri disini melihat dua namja pendek ini saling menggoda satu sama lain!" rengek Tao dan menarik Luhan dengan cepat sehingga rangkulannya di lengan Kai terlepas. Dengan posesif Tao memeluk Luhan sambil mengeluh.

" geeee~ kapan cintaku datangggg?" keluhnya sambil memeluk dan menempel kepada Luhan. " mungkin sebentar lagi." jawab Luhan sambil mencubit pipi Tao. Mudah sekali Sehun dibuat cemburu oleh kelakuan Luhan yang sangat memanjakan semua orang dan berperilaku manis seperti melakukan _skinship_ seperti yang ia lakukan dengan Kai dan Tao tadi. Tetapi mengapa ia tidak melakukannya dengan Sehun? Ia baru pertama kali bertemu dengan Kai dan sudah sangat akrab. _Mengapa tidak dengan Sehun...?_

Sehun mati-matian memikirkan semua itu. Mungkin jika Luhan melakukannya dengan Sehun, ia tidak akan bisa menahan dirinya lagi.

" lebih baik, kita ke rumahku sekarang." ucapnya. " bolehkah aku juga ikut, hun?" tanya Tao. Oh tentu saja tidak Zittao.. jika kau ikut, saingan Sehun akan bertambah menjadi dua. " Tidak." jawab Sehun ketus. " yaaaaaa! kalau Lu-ge boleh ikut, mengapa aku tidak?!" keluh Tao. " sudah cukup ada satu orang hitam di rumahku. Aku tidak mau menjadi dua." jawabnya dan Kai terkekeh. " Lu-geee~" rayunya kepada Luhan. Tetapi jika dipikir-pikir lagi, jika Tao ikut ke rumah Sehun, rencananya utuk melihat eomma dan appanya akan gagal.

" sebaiknya kau tidak ikut, Tao." ucap Luhan sambil mengelus pipi Kai. Oh tidak lagi. Sehun mulai memanass lagi dan ingin rasanya menendang wajah Tao. _Mengapa ia harus mengelus pipi Tao di depannya?!_ " berjanjilah ge, kita akan berjalan-jalan besok jika kau tidak ingin aku ikut." ucap Tao. Luhan mengangguk dan akhirnya mengikuti Sehun pergi bersamaan dengan Kai.

" eoh? kalian ingin pergi sekarang?" tanya D.O dan Suho. " eung.. jaga Tao baik-baik ya." pesan Luhan dan Suho mengangguk. " hati-hati hyung, mereka mesum." celetuk D.O dan Luhan terkekeh mendengarnya. " haha, aku tahu." jawab Luhan. Sementara, Tao sudah menutup mata dan telinganya rapat-rapat karena ia di depannya menampakkan pemandangan Suho dan D.O yang saling menggoda satu sama lain.

.

.

" Kai, lebih baik kau menemui eommaku terlebih dahulu. Ia sedang berada di ruangannya sekarang." ucap Sehun. Mereka sekarang sudah berada di kamar Sehun yang luas dan sangat megah ini. Sepertinya, rumah lamanya ini sudah di renovasi menjadi lebih megah. Ia tidak tahu jika kamar lamanya masih ada atau tidak. Luhan sangat ingin sekali menjelajahi kamar lamanya itu. Ia bahkan sudah menyusun rencana untuk memasuki kamar lamanya jika masih ada.

Tetapi, sekarang Sehun akan menjalankan rencananya lebih dahulu. Ia akan menyuruh kai pergi jauh-jauh dan berduaan dengan Luhan di kamarnya. Sekarang, Kai sudah pergi menuju ruangan eommanya, Tiffany, yaitu manajer agensinya. " Sehunnie.." panggil Luhan. Panggilan Luhan saja membuat Sehun bernafsu. " nde hyung?" " aku haus.. bisakah kau mengambilkan air untukku?" tanyanya. Great! rencana Sehun sebentar lagi akan berhasil yaitu memasukkan obat perangsang ke minuman Luhan. " baiklah hyung." jawab Sehun sambil menyembunyikan senyun nakalnya.

seketika Sehun pergi, Luhan sudah bersiap-siap untuk memasuki kamar lamanya. " mengapa ini masih disini?" tanya Luhan yang jelas sedang memandang kamar yang tertulis dengan kertas " _XI Luhan"._ Ia memasuki kamar lamanya dan betapa terkejutnya dia. Kamarnya tidak berubah sedikitpun. Sepertinya, eomma dan appanya membiarkan kamar Luhan menjadi kenangan semenjak Luhan melarikan diri dari rumah.

Ia menyusuri kamarnya perlahan. Kasurnya yang empuk masih terlihat nyaman dilihat. " apa yang kau lakukan, hyung?" tanya Sehun yang berdiri di depan pintu. " t-tidak.. aku hanya melihat kamar ini. Apakah itu alasannya kau tidak ingin memanggil namaku? namanya sama seperti ku? orang lemah yang kau ceritakan tadi..?" tanya Luhan. Sehun mulai berjalan masuk ke kamar dan meletakkan minuman yang ia bawa di meja nakas terdekat. " begitulah hyung." ia mulai berjalan mendekati Luhan yang berjalan mundur melihat Sehun yang makin mendekat jarak keduanya.

Sehun sudah menutup pintunya rapat menggunakan kakinya. Luhan mulai salah tingkah melihat kelakuan Sehun. Apa yang akan ia lakukan kepadanya? " hyung.." panggil Sehun dan suaranya memberat. _" apa ini?! apakah ia tahu bahwa aku Xi Luhan yang dulu?!"_ ucapnya panik dalam hati. Luhan terus berjalan mundur dan akhirnya ia terjatuh ke kasurnya. " S-Sehun.." ucapnya gelagapan. Sehun mengunci pergelangan tangannya dan mulai menindih Luhan. " akhirnya hyung.." Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan, memperkecil jarak mereka. " S-Sehun.. aku bisa jelaskan.." berakhirlah penyamaran Luhan sekarang.

Tetapi, ia tidak mengira bahwa Sehun akan melakukan ini. Bibir tipisnya menyatu dengan bibir Luhan. Luhan membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Perlahan, Sehun melumat lidah Luhan dan bibirnya. Kelakuan Sehun membuat Luhan melemas, apalagi tangannya terkunci. Luhan sudah kehabisan nafas sementara Sehun masih melumatnya penuh nafsu.

" hah.. Sehunnh.." akhirnya, Sehun melepaskan ciuman mereka. Luhan sungguh terkejut.. sumpah, ia tidak tahu ini akan terjadi. Tangan Sehun dengan nakalnya membuka kancing baju Luhan. " Sehun!" ia sangat terkejut. " wae?" tanya Sehun polos sambil menatap wajah Luhan. _Jika ini terus berlanjut, aku tidak akan bisa menampakkan wajahku lagi kepadamu, Sehunna.._ Pikir Luhan dalam hati.

" Sehunna! aku ka-"

" Luhan hyung!" panggil seorang namja berkulit tan yang menganggu kegiatan panas Sehun.

" shit!" umpatnya dalam hati.

" K-Kai.." Luhan membeku melihat Kai. Apalagi dirinya dengan Sehun sekarang sudah di posisi yang.. errr... dan juga kancing bajunya yang terlepas beberapa membuat dada Luhan tertampang jelas oleh Kai.

.

.

 **TBC**

Holaaa readers-nim. Pyro mengingkari janji untuk memperpendek cerita. Karena sebentar lagi puasa akan datang, keliatannya Pyro gaakan bisa nge update chapter selanjutnya:-: jadi sekalian ajalah chapter yang ini di update barengan sama chapter yang sebelumnya HAHHAHAHA.

oya.. mugkin setelah puasa ratenya akan berubah menjadi M-_- liat aja Sehun udh nafsu mau anu-anu sama Luhan.

Okay, mungkin itu yang bisa Pyro katakan. Happy reading and don't forget to Review!

kalo ada waktu mungkin bisa di terusin lagi.. ._.

 _See ya at next Chapter!_


End file.
